Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor rotor assembly and a motor comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a motor rotor assembly includes a rotor core and end plates disposed at the ends of the rotor core. A plurality of grooves is disposed at the outer edge of the top surface of the end plates, and weighting materials are filled in the grooves to adjust the dynamic balance of the rotor. However, the weighting materials can become detached from the grooves when the motor rotor runs at higher speeds. This adversely affects the operation of the motor and poses a danger.